


leave you satisfied

by pumpkinless



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, While on a mission, light comeplay, season 4 era, they say i love you like 300 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinless/pseuds/pumpkinless
Summary: Since Keith decided to train with the Blades, Shiro hasn't had much time alone with him. So when a rare joint mission goes awry, they make alone time happen. Loudly.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 431





	leave you satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arthil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthil/gifts).



> can you believe SHEITH ARE IN LOVE???? magical, i know. i need to write a ton more fics about keith in his bom suit because he's a walking thirst trap and i love that for shiro.

Shiro leads the way into the cave, Keith close at his back. Their weapons are drawn out of precaution, but early scans of this planet indicated it was unlikely that they would find a significant threat here. Eyes peeled for a glimpse of a very important glowing flower the Blades need to replenish their medicinal stores, Shiro steps carefully around a sharp bend, prepared to meet the worst.

Instead, he comes face to face with a dead end.

“Oh,” Shiro says. His bayard falls to his side as he quickly scans the tumble of rocks impeding their path for any sign of a way through. “Are we sure we have the right cave?”

He turns to Keith and they peer at the holographic map projecting from the wrist of Keith’s Blades uniform: unequivocally, they’re in the right spot, but they didn’t account for the tumble of rocks impeding their path.

“We’re in the right spot,” Keith says. He tucks his blade back into its sheath and points to the little blinking dot on the map indicating their position.

Shiro squints. According to the map, this cave should tunnel deep into the ground, offering plenty of opportunities for them to find what they’re looking for, but he doesn’t have a lot of faith in their ability to safely and quickly clear a hole to climb through.

“Well,” Shiro sighs. “Guess that was a bust.” 

Keith snorts softly and turns off the map. His mask shimmers away, leaving his face bare, and Shiro follows suit by raising the visor on his helmet. They both turn back to the entrance of the cave, walking calmly now that there’s no chance of danger. Keith’s shoulder bumps against his a few times and Shiro switches off the utility light as they get closer to the mouth of the cave where bright, purple-tinged light floods over the ground.

The air smells sweet on this planet, floral but entirely unlike Earth, and Shiro takes a deep breath as a temperate breeze blows toward them. He loves being in space more than he could ever express but sometimes he misses the pure joy of experiencing unfettered and unfiltered air.

Shiro sighs. He’s not here to appreciate the climate, sadly, and he can’t waste his time on that. He asks Keith, “Should we radio the ship to see if there’s another cave nearly we could check out?”

“We could,” Keith murmurs. His hand finds Shiro’s, tangling their fingers together, and he stops in his tracks so Shiro has to follow suit. 

“Keith?”

Keith bites his bottom lip and tugs Shiro closer. “Not that I don’t want to complete the mission,” he starts, “but we have six other teams out searching. Maybe we could . . . do something else. Just you and me.”

Keith’s idea of a coy, gently teasing voice is the least subtle thing in the universe. Shiro adores that about him.

However.

“Baby,” Shiro says, relaxing back into his role as Keith’s boyfriend who loves him very much, “we’re on a mission.” Whatever Keith has in mind, Shiro is undeniably tempted, but he can’t let that distract him. He has to be strong.

Keith squeezes his hand and leans in, pressing their chests together. This close, Shiro has to tip his head down to look Keith in the eye, to trace the violet light outlining the ridges of his face and the slight discoloration of a bruise on his cheek from a fight Shiro wasn’t there for. His eyes glint, just a little bit alien, and Shiro struggles to remind himself that dating the most beautiful man he’s ever met doesn’t mean he has to give in to Keith’s every want and whim. 

“Please, Shiro?” Keith whispers. “Just for a few minutes. I’ve missed you so much.” His voice goes husky and his eyelids droop. Seeing him like that makes Shiro’s belly warm, but he can’t just forget that the Blades or Paladins could hail them at any second.

Shiro shudders and lifts his right hand to brush his thumb against Keith’s cheek, and Keith leans into the palm of Shiro’s hand. Even as he touches Keith, he knows he shouldn’t have given into that: Keith knows just what he’s doing, looking at Shiro from under his eyelashes. They haven’t had any time alone together in . . . Shiro doesn’t know how long. Joint missions are few and far between, and video calls are even sparser. He’s proud of Keith’s decision to train with the Blades, but Shiro’s bed is still so lonely at night.

He misses the taste of Keith’s lips. 

"Maybe we can spare a few minutes," Shiro breathes. Just a few, and then Shiro will personally hail the castleship to ask how they should proceed with the mission.

"Good."

Shiro’s eyes flick to Keith’s mouth, just barely parted. 

They deserve this.

Keith’s lips are soft, a little chapped, and wholly welcoming to Shiro’s advances. Shiro pours every ounce of longing into it, kissing Keith hard enough to erase the aching loneliness of being apart so often. It’s like a key turning in his chest, unlocking his heart, and he lets the feeling of coming home fill him up. The kiss is more bittersweet than Shiro is expecting because Keith kisses him just as enthusiastically as always, but he doesn’t recognize the taste of the toothpaste Keith uses now. The smell of Keith’s skin is different; his hair has the scent of a different shampoo. They’ve been apart for long enough that Shiro needs to relearn him. 

The thought drives him to forget everything but this. Before Shiro knows it, he’s nudging Keith into stepping backward and following him until Keith is pressed up against the smooth rock wall and Shiro can cover his whole body. He opens his mouth and encourages Keith to follow him into a deeper kiss, and it only makes Shiro more frantic, makes him put a hand on Keith’s waist so he can pull him ever closer.

Keith’s hands slide over the plates of Shiro’s armor, up his neck to hook in the sides of Shiro’s helmet. The kiss slows for just a moment while he tugs it up and off, and Shiro doesn’t even flinch when it hits the ground with a crunch.

It’s easier to kiss Keith like this, to just dive in and lose himself in what feels to kiss his boyfriend for the first time in eons. Shiro pushes the hood off Keith’s head so he can thread his fingers through Keith’s soft hair and cradle his head. Keith whines into his mouth, a sweet, pleading noise that sends sparks through Shiro from head to toe. It’s utterly enchanting to be so close to him again and Shiro can’t imagine that anything could be more important to him at this moment.

Shiro has been so strong for a very long time. He needs a break and he needs Keith.

“Mm, I missed you,” Shiro whispers against his mouth.

“I missed you, too.”

Shiro leans his forehead against Keith’s and strokes a thumb over Keith’s cheekbone. “How much time do you think we have?”

Keith smirks. “Maybe half an hour,” he says. "You thinkin' about something?" 

Slowly, Shiro shifts so his thigh pushes between Keith’s legs with just enough pressure to make his intentions clear. This is what Keith does to him: he makes it so Shiro doesn’t want to do anything else, doesn’t want to  _ think  _ about anything else other than how much he loves this man. Keith’s breath catches and he moans, pushing his hips against Shiro in return.

It’s all the agreement Shiro needs. His prosthetic hand actually  _ shakes _ as he reaches for the nape of Keith’s neck and the hidden zipper there.

“Shiro . . . .” Keith whispers.

The zipper is so loud in the silence between them. Shiro drags it down slowly, all the way to where it ends just above the swell of Keith’s ass, and he kisses Keith the whole time. Feeling bold, he slides a hand over Keith’s ass and squeezes it—his blades suit always highlights his best assets, clinging to every curve of muscle and highlighting his slim waist. It’s difficult to be around him in a professional capacity while he’s wearing this.

Keith’s mouth opens so well for Shiro, letting him control the kiss and make it dirty and sloppy and incredible. Shiro does his best to help Keith push the suit off his shoulders and arms, but mostly he just wants to touch his shoulders and biceps, to feel all the deadly potential energy in him.

“Thought you—you said we couldn’t,” Keith says, laughing breathlessly even as he helps Shiro shove the suit down.

Shiro kisses his throat to shut him up, sucking hard enough to leave a mark behind as he strips the glove off his left hand so he can feel Keith’s skin. Keith’s breath stutters when Shiro touches his chest, shamelessly thumbing at his nipple and groping every hint of muscle. He follows the trail of hair leading down Keith’s abs all the way to the base of his cock, pushing his hand into the bunched up suit hanging around Keith's hips.

Keith gasps as Shiro strokes him. He’s already hard and it makes Shiro sweat—he wants Keith so much, wants to drag this out, but he can be time-sensitive. He can get Keith off quick and messy and still so satisfying for them both. He kisses Keith fiercely and imagines that they’re not hiding just out of sight in a cave but instead are back in their quarters in the castle, about to spend hours luxuriating in each other. 

Shiro misses that so much.

“Can I suck you off?” Shiro murmurs. Nothing makes Keith come faster than Shiro's mouth, and he loves taking Keith apart like that. “Want to taste you, baby, it’s been too long.”

Keith groans. “I’m not gonna say  _ no,”  _ he says. “Fuck, I didn’t think I would actually convince you to—”

“We shouldn’t do this,” Shiro says with a tight stroke up the length of Keith’s cock. Keith’s eyelids flutter and Shiro drinks in the sight. “But I miss you so much, baby, I need you.”

With a sigh, Keith falls back into Shiro’s mouth, kissing him with a dirty edge and wet lips, and Shiro indulges him. It’s so good to feel the desperation in every touch, filling up Shiro’s depleted stores of affection. The passion only flares brighter as Shiro backs off Keith’s mouth and makes his way down his neck, collarbone, pecs—he kisses every patch of skin within his reach as he kneels down, even the spots he knows are ticklish. Keith giggles for him and Shiro interrupts the sound by yanking his suit down to Keith’s thighs, revealing his hard cock and making room for Shiro’s hands to squeeze his ass in both hands, unimpeded by thick, slippery fabric.

He kisses the crease of Keith’s hip. The scent of Keith’s skin is heady and warm, and Shiro recognizes that smell. Keith smells exactly like himself here, exactly how Shiro remembers him. His mouth finds the head of Keith’s cock because he is compelled by some animalistic force, and the way Keith moans is beautiful and rewarding. 

Shiro moans back in response. He can’t help it. Holding Keith’s cock in one hand, he licks suggestively over the tip, and he glances up so he can meet Keith’s eyes and taunt him with the sight. 

He knows what Keith likes to see: Keith likes it messy and sultry, likes when Shiro teases him until his muscles are weak with excitement. And Shiro loves the look of him, the taste of him, the raging fire inside burning for Keith and only ever for Keith.

Shiro pulls back to gasp, “I love you,” because it’s the truth and then he swallows Keith back down.

Keith chokes out a laugh as his hand finally stops fluttering uselessly at his side and lands in Shiro’s hair, curling his fingers through the long part on top. He tugs at Shiro’s scalp just the right amount to feel pleasurable, and Shiro decides to reward him for it. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Shiro relaxes and closes his eyes, sinking down on Keith’s cock. He can’t do this as effortlessly as Keith can, but he’s no slouch either, and it only takes him three dedicated tries for his lips to hit the base of Keith’s cock. Keith sounds so sweet even as Shiro’s eyes water, and he has to pull off completely to catch his breath.

“Holy shit,” Keith gasps. He squeezes his hand, pulling harder on Shiro’s hair.

Shiro grins up at him. “Think you can come fast for me, baby?” he asks. The back of his throat scratches when he says it.

“Fuck, Shiro, you’re so—” Keith cuts himself off and shuffles his feet. His legs spread wider, pressing his back against the wall, and Shiro kisses his hip again for good measure. 

“So what?” he asks.

Keith groans with annoyance and tries to tug Shiro’s mouth back to his cock. “Come on,” Keith moans. “I wanna get you off, too, we gotta hurry.”

Shiro kisses the side of his cock and gently rubs his cheek against the head. He wants it to mark him. “I’d let you come on my face if we didn’t have somewhere to be,” Shiro whispers.

“Shiro—oh, _ fuck.”  _

Keith’s thighs shake as Shiro takes Keith fully into his mouth again, deepthroating him easily like he does this every day. He pulls back, sucks hard at the tip, and goes back down as Keith’s grip on Shiro’s hair tightens and his other hand slaps against the cave wall as his hips jerk. A bitten-off moan falls out of him. He sounds like he’s getting close.

Shiro gets both hands back on Keith’s ass. He squeezes once and then seeks out Keith’s hole, fingers searching for the last bit of sensation he can offer Keith to push him over the edge.

What Shiro finds is not what he expects.

His finger starts sliding inside Keith’s hole with little resistance. And then—easily, way,  _ way _ too easily—just keeps going. The point where Shiro needs to stop never comes, and soon he’s got one thick finger buried to the knuckle in his boyfriend’s ass.

It takes a moment before Shiro’s brain even processes what’s going on. He’s too focused on blowing Keith and listening to Keith’s noises. Shiro’s so used to this, too familiar with sinking inside Keith’s body and feeling the tight heat as Keith clenches around him because Keith loves getting fingered when Shiro sucks him off.

Except they’re on a mission. And Shiro doesn’t have any lube. He went in dry, only planned to tease Keith a little.

But Keith still feels an awful lot like he’s been—

Shiro moans obscenely around the cock buried in his throat and he pulls back with a wet noise. Keith hiccups out a little laugh and his hips jump at all the sensation.

Shiro’s cock throbs as he grips Keith’s hips firmly to spin him around, pushing Keith face-first up against the cool rock wall while Shiro kneels down behind him. Keith is a good sport: he spreads his legs as wide apart as the suit trapped around his thighs will let him go, and he sticks his ass out for Shiro. 

Two fingers, then, and Keith is ready to be fucked. He’s wet and stretched like he spent an hour right before this mission preparing himself for something to go wrong and give them this exact chance. Was he so excited to see Shiro that all he could do before the mission was—was this?

“Keith . . . .” Shiro breathes. He can’t even  _ think. _

“Hurry up,” Keith complains. “Look, I knew we weren’t gonna have a lot of time—”

“Did you plan this?” Shiro asks with a disbelieving laugh. He slowly fucks Keith with his fingers, watching with awe at how easily they push inside. 

“Not—not the cave-in,” Keith says. He sounds wrecked, like he can’t believe what Shiro’s done to him. Shiro can’t believe he got Keith to this point so quickly. “But I thought—maybe after we found the flower—fuck.”

“God, baby,” Shiro whispers.

“Shiro,  _ please,”  _ Keith begs, and Shiro’s heart skips at the breathy tone of his voice. “Please, I need you to fuck me, okay?”

Keith never begs. Or, well, he does, but never unprompted—he’s got other ways of getting what he wants out of Shiro when their stubbornness clashes, but Shiro supposes now isn’t time for games. He pushes a third finger inside Keith, just to make sure Keith is really ready, and Keith’s groan is a mixture of pleasure and disappointment as it slides in so easily. He must have been getting himself ready right up until the moment he was called for the mission.

The thought is obscene.

“You did this for me?” Shiro asks. His voice rumbles out of his chest. “So I could just fuck you whenever we had the chance? Put my cock inside you and make you take me anywhere I want?”

“It’s for me, too,” Keith hisses, but his voice is so thin and reedy that Shiro just smirks. “Shiro—”

Shiro pushes himself to his feet, almost falling over in his excitement, and he kisses the little sprout of hair that always sticks up from the back of Keith’s head. “This what you want, baby?” Shiro huffs, mouth close to Keith’s ear. “Want me to fuck you while I’m wearing my armor, right where anyone could see us?”

_ “Yes,”  _ Keith hisses. His head turns, eyes flashing in the light spilling into the cave, and he gives Shiro an open-mouthed kiss while Shiro’s fingers fumble to undo the weird Altean clasping mechanism on the pants piece of his armor suit. Keith’s lips are hot and distracting, but Shiro still can’t help but lean into him and deepen the kiss, curved around Keith’s shoulder for the best access. Keith kisses with too much teeth when he’s excited like this and Shiro loves it, loves every spark of pain as it twists into pleasure in his mind. 

Shiro swears he didn’t have a single impure thought on his mind when this mission started. Any excitement he had about working with Keith was just general giddiness about seeing his boyfriend on a relatively relaxed mission compared to what Voltron usually has to deal with.

He’s never pulled his cock out before in the middle of a mission and lined it up while Keith struggled to push his suit further down his thighs and spread his legs wider. 

“Baby,” Shiro whispers. “How long were you waiting for this?”

Keith leans back against him. His voice goes soft, confessional. “Forever. Since the last time I saw you.” He sighs. “I really, really miss you, Shiro.”

Shiro presses his mouth to the nape of Keith’s neck and pushes the head of his cock inside, free hand holding Keith’s hip tight to keep him in place. They don’t have a lot of time, but Shiro  _ needs  _ to draw this part out—to really give Keith what he wants and make him feel it, make him burn hotter and hotter until Keith’s growling with impatience and wants to strangle Shiro for taking him so slowly.

“Fuck, you’re so  _ tight,”  _ Shiro hisses. It makes Keith moan.

“That’s how—how I know it’s been too long,” Keith gasps. “Please fuck me, Shiro, oh my god, that feels so good.”

Two hands on Keith’s waist, Shiro tries to ground himself. It really has been too long: he’s so turned on right now he feels like it could be over at any moment. Keith drives him wild, and fucking here, now, of all places and times, is doing far more for him than it should. 

“God,” he says, “god, Keith. Miss you, love you so much.”

_ “Shiro.” _

Keith is so hot inside. Shiro starts moving even before he knows it, caught up in Keith’s body and the sense-impression that they don’t exactly have forever. The threat of being hailed over the comms weighs on Shiro, and he strikes up a steady, rocking pace that grinds him as deep inside as he can go. Keith pushes his ass back to meet him, hands braced against the cave wall.

For one moment, Shiro regrets the bulky chest plate of his armor making unwanted space between them. But if he’s honest with himself . . . well. He’s never considered the armor before, but he knows now that he’s going to be thinking about this for a very long time. He’s going to need to do it like this again.

“Fuck,” he whispers with shaky breath. "Fuck, baby, I can't believe we're—"

"I needed you," Keith gasps. “God, Shiro I—I think about you every night. About how much I wanna touch you.”

Shiro tries to control himself, but Keith doesn’t stop talking. He details all the things he does to himself alone in his bed at night and thinking about Shiro, and Shiro grips Keith’s hips so hard he knows he’s going to leave matching bruises behind. Keith moans that he wants Shiro to fuck him harder, and Shiro obeys while he leaves a red mark with his mouth low down on the side of Keith’s neck.

It goes from teasing and fun to desperate and animalistic fast. Keith is loud as Shiro fucks him, losing his words and nearly sobbing with pleasure. And Shiro doesn’t try to keep him quiet: if anyone is close enough to hear them, they’re just going to have to deal with that because Shiro rarely gets a Keith who is so unrestrained that his fingernails turn to Galra claws where his hands are braced against the wall. And it’s not like Shiro is silent either—he can’t keep it down when he’s this excited to have Keith, to be  _ with _ Keith. 

It’s hard and wild and kind of filthy and it puts Shiro on the edge of coming far quicker than he would like. He doesn’t think about their time limit anymore, only about how he needs to get Keith off first, to feel him shudder and tighten around Shiro’s cock inside him.

So he slides a hand around, fisting Keith’s cock, and he growls in his ear, “Come on, baby. Come for me—wanna—wanna feel you, yeah?”

Keith moans his name, his hips jumping like he doesn’t know what to do with himself, and Shiro does not relent.

“That’s it, baby,” Shiro whispers right in Keith’s ear. It’s the last straw—Keith comes hard and silent, making a mess of Shiro’s fingers and the cave wall while his body strains so hard that he can’t moan or speak. Possessive satisfaction rolls through Shiro because he knows that Keith’s hardest orgasms come without sound; he knows that when Keith shakes like this he’s struggling to stay upright. If the ground wasn’t dirt and rock, Shiro would pull them both down, push Keith’s face into the floor, and fuck him with his hips propped up until he sobbed for Shiro to never stop.

He’ll have to save that for later.

Shiro starts to lose his rhythm quickly, an orgasm starting to roll through him from his toes up to his ears, flooding every inch of his body. The final straw is Keith taking Shiro’s hand and pulling it away from his cock so he can lift it to his mouth and taste himself on Shiro’s fingers. His tongue wraps around Shiro's fingertips and he moans low in his throat.

Shiro bites down on the junction of Keith's neck and shoulder when he comes, curling around Keith and pressing as close as he can while his armor is still in the way. He comes deep inside Keith and he can only think about how desperately he missed this kind of closeness and intimacy.

The aftershocks leave him warm and fizzing. Keith gives Shiro's fingers one last lick but doesn't let go, holding Shiro's hand close to his chest. They pant in unison.

Shiro doesn't feel a single shred of guilt for doing this on a mission.

“Love you,” Shiro whispers, slumping into Keith’s body. He opens his eyes as the blood rushing in his ears settles, and he’s treated to an up close view of the marks Keith’s claws scoured into the cave wall. That is . . . really hot.

Keith hums to himself like he’s going to say something, but a quiet mechanical beep interrupts him.

They both freeze.

It’s coming from Shiro’s helmet.

Shiro scrambles to pull out of Keith quickly and pick up his helmet to jam it on his head in one move without falling on his ass. He tries hard to keep his breathing level and not sound like he just got off while he does his pants back up and explains that they’re on their way out of the cave system now and will be ready to be picked up. He thinks he does okay, but he also doesn’t really remember the conversation once it’s over. 

God. Orgasms really do a number on Shiro’s coherency.

“All good?” Keith asks with a laugh.

Shiro turns back to him with a sheepish smile. Keith has already pulled his suit up over his shoulders, and Shiro mourns their moment of intimacy.

"Coran says pick-up in ten minutes," Shiro says. He moves closer to Keith and helps him finish doing up the back of his suit. The call back to the mission is immediately sobering, and even though Shiro's body is still rife with endorphins, the kiss he gives Keith is laced with sadness.

"Love you," Keith sighs.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself," Shiro says, unable to forget the bruise that graces Keith’s face. He kisses Keith again, far too conscious that each touch could be the last.

"Only if you promise, too." Keith's face is soft and serious, and Shiro agrees immediately.

Anything Keith wants, Shiro will promise him.

They lean against each other, sharing soft kisses until the quiet hum of an incoming ship sounds in the distance. That will be their ride.

Shiro gives Keith a final kiss and turns to leave the cave, but Keith stops him once more. "By the way," Keith whispers. He wraps his arms around Shiro's neck and pulls him in close so he can speak right into Shiro's ear. "It's really hot that you forgot that you probably shouldn't have come inside me."

Shiro jolts. "Keith, I'm sor—"

Keith tells him to shut up. "I can't wait to get back to base," Keith says next. He mouths at the skin just under Shiro’s ear and it sends a shiver rocketing through him. "Think I'm gonna go right back to my room and fuck your come back inside me. Want you to think about that later."

"Baby—”

"I love you," Keith says. Shiro gets one flash of a grin and then Keith is stepping out of the cave to flag down their ship, leaving Shiro to will his dick to  _ not  _ get hard again. He doesn't have time or energy to deal with that.

At least, not until tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/disloyalpunk) for endless sheith content!!


End file.
